Reincarnation
by Trinin
Summary: The planes are being torn apart at the seems. In a last ditch effort to repair the damage, the Gods reincarnate all of the dead Bhaal spawn. Hoping to recollect Bhaal's taint and use it to repair the planes. BG people in the 21st century, just imagine...
1. Prolouge:Two 9MM's and a Solar

I don't own BG or any of the mod characters or Hoobastank, which is who the song is by. ************************************************************************ Prologue  
"How many years has it been? Or how many millennia is a better question." I asked myself remembering back to when she had first met the Bhaal spawn. ~Flash Back  
I watched as the Bhaal spawn materialize before me on this hell of his own making. He slowly rose from the floor; his legs were shaking as he got up. He looked at me and began accessing me; I looked into his eyes and saw not fear but courage. This was the being that Alaundo's prophecy spoke of. "Amazing what he has gone thru so far. His brother Sarevok and the insane mage Irencus." She thought too herself. The Bhaal spawn was on edge and his hand lowered to the hilt of his mace. "I should introduce myself before things turn violent. Although if she had been dragged back and around like he has. I'd be ready to lop peoples' heads off as well." She told herself.  
  
Soon after introducing herself she was met with an onslaught of questions from the curious Bhaal spawn. "So much I want to tell you, but you must find out yourself. I only hope AO is right." I thought as I once again cryptically answered him. "Why do I have to be so cryptic and confusing? It's not like I like to be this way." She thought to herself and sighed inwardly. "And now for me to make my dramatic exit and leave him even more confused. There are times I hate working for the gods." I sighed inwardly again as I bid the Bhaal spawn goodbye and left in a flash of light returning to the higher planes.  
End Flash Back~  
  
"Yes that was a long time ago." She looked down upon Faerune or what was once Faerune, which is now Earth. "Correction that was a very VERY long time ago." Her face saddened at the memory of Faerune. "So very much has changed. Some for the better, monsters are only a thing of the imagination. Bed time stories to amuse children with. But..." She remembered all the pain that has been introduced into the world all the new monsters. "But monsters today are far worse than any troll or orc could ever hope to be. They have made weapons of mass destruction that could be used by a mere simpleton. And worse all but the humans remain. The dwarves went down beneath the surface and hid from the humans who were hunting them to extinction. The elves slowly died as the planet became more and more polluted by the humans. It was as if they felt the pain of Earth and as the planet began to slowly die as did they."  
  
She laid down on the beautiful green grass that could only be found in heaven. She ran her hands thru it feeling it. Feeling how moist and alive it felt. She looked up and saw the golden shimmering roof of Heaven. "Great I'm talking to myself again." She chuckled and then began to laugh loudly as tears streamed down her angelic face. She soon calmed down to a mere sob. She remembered how all the other species on Faerune from halflings to gibberlings had suffered similar fates. And how all that remained were humans. "Well that's not entirely true there are a few left. But they might as well be dead. They're all practically extinct." She thought and continued to sob as she curled into a ball.  
  
"Well well is the mighty Solar finally cracking." Came the annoying voice of the being she loathed the most. Cyric, God of lies and Deceit. "He couldn't of picked a better job." She thought to herself. Ever since the Bhaal spawn incident the two of them had been at odds. She was still angry at him for the stunt he pulled using his favored to attack the spawn. Even though it had helped in the end, but she knew the bastard had wanted to kill him not help him.  
  
She got up and glared at him "I'm fine. Unlike some people I actually happen to posses a conscience." He looked amused at her statement "Oh yes one of those. Dreadful things, I'd rather have a hangnail then one of those." He leaned against one of the nearby trees and playfully glared at her. "What do you want Cyric?" She said to him her voice dripping with venom. "Ooh aren't we the little Hellcat this morning." He was clearly trying to goad her own. "First off Hellcats are a bit of rarity now days considering all but one hell is left and they like to keep to themselves. Secondly there is no morning or night here. And third if you don't hurry up and tell me why your here you'll soon join the very long list of dead gods."  
  
He smirked at her "Why I came here to gaze at your beautiful face?" She death glared at the once human now god. "Fine fine. Your no fun you know that. Of course you do. You know everything. But I did come here for a reason. AO wants to talk with you and he sent me to fetch you." She mulled over this in her head "What could AO want to talk with her about? Granted she was one of the most powerful and oldest of the now few solars at his disposal, and they had become close friends over the countless millenniums. But if it were a social call he could of sent someone aside Cyric a lower class person. Not a God. Besides he knew how much she hated him."  
  
"Well I'm done here so... Hey!" She was flying off not listening to the fool. "You could at least say goodbye!" He yelled at her. She stopped and hovered flapping her wings. "Goodbye!" She yelled back while performing the mortal custom of 'flipping someone off' and then resumed flying. Cyric was well shocked. "She's becoming more and more like a mortal each era. Soon she'll be saying like three times every sentence and crave junk food. Gah!" He snapped his fingers and rematerialized in his small (actually large room but compared to having their own plane of existence anything would seem small) room. "Although I have to admit cheetos are very very good. That and chocolate." He admitted out loud hoping no one heard his little confession.  
  
He walked over to a globe of Earth. He pulled off the top of the globe revealing his stash of earthy delights. He picked up a chocolate bar and unwrapped it and bit off a chunk. "hmmmmm....". He didn't notice that someone else was in the room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She flapped her wings and flew higher up towards were the few remaining Gods homes were. She thought back to her little display with Cyric "That was rather fulfilling. I can see why mortals use it to express their anger." She smiled remembering the look on Cyric's face. She deiced that little fun was in order. She increased her speed and angled upward. She just kept going up until she had passed the Gods' homes. "Now for the fun." She said aloud. She stopped flapping and began to fall. She let herself relax and fall down towards the far away ground. She felt free as the wind blew on her face as she continued to fall thru the sky. "So free..." She closed her eyes and let her mind drift from the pleasant sensation of free fall.  
  
A thought entered her mind. What if she just kept falling and didn't stop. All the pain and sorrow would leave and she could finally sleep. "Yes... sleep." She mumbled as a war was being fought in her head. "Yes but..." She remembered the promise she had made to a little girl not so long ago.  
  
~Flash Back She looked around at her 'pleasant' surroundings. The bar was filled with men smoking cigarettes and drinking beer; they would laugh at their companion's raunchy jokes. A basketball game was on the TV for the sports enthusiasts. There was a grim looking bartender before her; he was cleaning beer glasses with a rag. He glared at me still not happy with the fact I was only sipping on an ice tea. Instead of a 'nice refreshing beer' or some other drink. He saw how attractive I was from under my hood and probably figured If he got me drunk enough I could provide some nice entertainment for the men in the bar. "Yeah right." She thought to herself "If you want that hire a hooker. You're not going to get that from a solar pal."  
  
She had been sent to this 'establishment' to deal with a group of renegade demons. They were hiding in human form and had already murdered twenty-two people. She had been told that they frequented this bar. But so far no one aside the usual drunks, druggies, and perverts. She sipped from her ice tea and scanned the room again, looking for anything unusual. As she was looking around a man sat down beside her and was staring lecherously at her ass. She knew someone had sat down next to her but chose to ignore them and continued her sweep.  
  
Just as she spotted a man with rune tattoos who screamed demon she felt a hand on her right ass cheek. She let out a low growl warning the man to take his hand off. Either he misinterpreted the growl, was suicidal, or just stupid. He squeezed her cheek and the next thing he knew he was down on the ground with her boot trying to squeeze his esophagus shut. She pressed down hard chocking the man; the bartender pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at her head.  
  
She glared at the bartender daring him to pull the trigger. "Now lady if you'd be so kind as to get the fuck of him. He's one of my regulars and I'd like to seem him come back here again." I didn't move so he cocked his shotgun. "I won't ask again." I took my foot off and the man gasped and scrambled away. He lowered the gun "Now miss I can't blame you for being upset. But can you blame him every man wants to sow his seed." She laughed at that "What a dickhead." She thought. "Now I'd like you to sit down and go back to your drink." She sat down and sipped her ice tea. "Now how about a nice refreshing beer?" I rolled my eyes at him and looked around the room trying to find the man she spotted earlier.  
She caught him hurrying out the door. "Damn I spooked him!" I mentally scolded my self. I placed the money for the drink down on the bar and went after him. I stepped thru the door and immerged outside. I looked around and saw him entering an alley. I ran after him at full speed, I charged around the bend and saw that he had... disappeared. "Shit where is he?" I said to myself. There were no doors and the back of the alley ended with the backside of another building. "Then where did he go...?" I said aloud. Then an idea dawned on her. She cast a True Seeing spell, she saw that one of the walls was an illusion and there were seven entities (she had learned log ago that they weren't always people) on the other side of it. "There is a total of ten demons in the group I'm hunting. The entities in their will most likely know where the other three are." She thought  
  
I walked over to the illusion and stood right before it. She saw the entities on the other side had sensed her and were readying themselves. "That's fine they can ready all they want they'll never be able to beat me." She said aloud with confidence edging dangerously near arrogance. She looked inside her down jacket at her two crème colored 9mm pistols. They had been infused with heavy magic and were more dangerous than any sword or gun. "Things have evolved since the days of Faerune." She thought as she finished checking herself over.  
  
There was a time our dreams felt so real just out of reach but not to far to feel.  
  
I pulled out my two guns from the holsters in my jacket and stared hard at the illusionary wall. I took in a deep breath and stepped thru.  
  
Together we'd finally make them come true 'cause anything was possible when I was with you.  
  
I saw the seven demons armed with various weapons staring back at me. They didn't ask any questions, they just opened fire on me. I charged at full speed towards a large crate that was thirty feet in front of me. The bullets were just inches behind me, several struck my enchanted trench coat. I reached the crate and jumped, I landed on the edge and jumped again going high up into the air.  
  
But they kept on saying we'd never amount to anything...  
  
I twisted in the air and had a perfect aerial view of the demons. The world slowed down around me as I pointed my dual pistols at the nearest opposing demons. Click. Click. Click. Click. Four bullets went zooming towards the soon to be dead demon. I saw the look of horror on his face. The realization that he was going to die. The bullets impacted in his chest, and blood sprayed from his mouth. I watched as he fell to the ground the last image in his mind of me flying thru the air.  
  
All of the dreams we built up from the ground they never believed me they just tore me down.  
  
As I was falling down towards the ground I killed another one. Then it hit me "They don't see me as a mighty Solar. But an Angel of Death." She landed in a roll and ran towards them firing off rounds at the two nearest demons. They went down hard, the remaining demons were scared now.  
  
We will rebuild them from the start, we will rebuild from the heart.  
  
The three demons bolted up the stairs. I pulled the trigger on each of my guns but all that came was a click. She looked at her guns, and she saw they were out. "Damn!" She yelled. She reloaded as she ran up the stairs the demons had gone up.  
  
'cause once all we wanted seemed so far away but with every step it was closer each day The more that we tried it was within our grasp the more that they told us it wouldn't last.  
  
"Damn what have I become!? I used to be pure and good now I'm..." she thought as she chased the demons. She realized over the years all the foul acts she had to commit in supposed justice. "I am an Angel of Death." She said our loud. "I'm no longer dream of happy things. I have no dreams. I am an Angel of Death." She stopped and looked visibly saddened. "Then I will be an Angel of Death." She raced after them.  
  
And every one said we were crazy for giving up on everything...  
  
She chased the demons down and killed them quickly and efficiently. Feeling completely comfortable with her new title. She had found some gasoline tanks and poured them all around the building. Making sure the flames lead to there arms stockpile. As she finished up a sound caught her ear. It was a low whimpering sound, "Is someone else here?" She followed the sound to the back of room. It was coming from a cage in the first room she had entered. I saw four bodies, two if which weren't moving. As I moved closer I saw the two moving ones were a little boy and girl. The ones that weren't moving looked like the parents.  
  
I knelt beside the cage and looked at the motley pair. "Are you two brother and sister?" They nodded their heads up and down. "Are those your parents?" She pointed at the two dead adult bodies. They nodded and started to sob and cry. I shot the lock on the cage and opened it up. I hugged the two hard letting them cry on me. I soothed the telling them that it would be all right. I felt responsible for the pair. Because from the looks of it the parents died from stray gunshots. "You guys are coming with me all right?" They nodded. I picked them up and as I walked out the door I set the gasoline on fire.  
  
We walked away with that horrible building burning down in a roar of flames. The girl looked at me and asked "Will you protect me from all the monsters?" I promised her I would. We continued to walk into the distance. Unsure what I was going to do.  
  
End Flash Back~  
  
She snapped awake just in time to save herself from becoming one with the ground. She flapped her wings and decided to go straight to AO to se what he wants. I arrived at the entrance to his house. I knocked and waited for a reply. "Come in!" I opened the door and walked thru. I looked around. AO's house was far the most beautiful and large of all the other remaining gods. "But he is the Over Father. He should own more than a fancy house." She thought.  
  
I walked towards AO where I saw him in human form opposed to his corporeal form. He was lounging by a fountain reading a large leather book with metal bindings. He looked up and smiled at me "Ah Selune it's good to see you. I'm glad you came." AO had named her that. "It's a very nice name she had always liked it. Although only AO knew of It since he had named her." She thought.  
  
"Here I want to show you something." He gave her the book he had been reading and another she had not seen. He watched me carefully, I looked down at the books and gasped. "Thos is the book that told of Bhaal's religion and this is Trinin's journal!" She was shocked why was he reading these. She took anything about Trinin very personally.  
  
"Yes I thought I might rehash on my knowledge of Bhaal and his offspring since I'm going to need that information soon." He watched her waiting to see how she would react to that. "What the Hell did he mean!! I'll need this information soon, for what?" I composed myself. "What exactly do you need this information for?" She asked him. "Well seeing as how were releasing all of Bhaal's energy to repair Earth and the other planes. I thought It might be prudent to read up in case there are any... side effects." Her jaw nearly hit the floor.  
  
"WHAT!!!! Are you insane! You have no idea what would happen if you did that! You could restart that whole mess, or turn the population into Bhaal worshipers, or-or!" He just smiled at her like she was a child and said "Yes but this is the only way. You know that everything is unraveling at the very seems. This could fix our problem." She let out a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. "How many times has that been said before?" He just kept smiling at her and said, "Well I just wanted to tell you that you're in charge of this. I thought you should know." She cocked an eyebrow "All right. Anything else?" He simply said "No Selune your dismissed."  
  
She walked out in a huff. "I love the man dearly but he can be cryptic without even trying." She stormed off to her room so she could contemplate on the matter.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Boo!" Cyric shrieked in surprise from Lathender's attempt at fun. She laughed at Cyric with his candy bar smeared all over his face. "Well someones jumpy." He huffed "It's impolite not to knock!". She picked a candy out of the globe and stuck it in her mouth. "Oh and I suppose you would knock for me." Cyric was silent for a moment. "Of course I would!" She rolled her eyes. "Your full of it Cyric." She walked off leaving the God confused and sticky. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
AO smiled for no reason In particular. He waved his hand and one of the walls opened up reveling a hidden room. He walked thru what once was the wall into a room full of dancing blue lights. He walked down the narrow pathway till it ended at a circular platform over looking a garden. There was a man or to be more specific an elf sitting on bench admiring the garden. AO smiled at the happiness it instilled in him to see Trinin at such ease. "He had definitely earned it." He thought. He walked over and sat down next to the braided elf.  
  
"So you like your enjoying yourself Trinin?" Trinin smiled at him. "Yes I am AO. Mind if I ask why you're here?" He furrowed his brow and tried his hardest to look insulted. "Why can't I come visit friend, couldn't have just wanted see you? I'm getting the feeling you don't trust me." Trinin laughed at him "What do you want AO?" He cut the charade and got down to business. "Oh fine can't let me have any fun?" Trinin just smiled at him, humoring him giving him his fun.  
  
"Well soon were going to release all the recollected Bhaal energy hoping it will repair some if not all of the damage." Trinin frowned "But-" Trinin cut him off. "But you need to reincarnate all the Bhaal spawn in order to do it. Right?" AO frowned. "I'm sorry Trinin. But we need you. Think of all the good you can do. You have to understand we can't directly use it. We need to reincarnate all the Bhaal spawn then recollect it at the throne of blood. Then we can use it to repair the planes."  
  
Trinin looked hard at him. "You don't have the energy you need to reincarnate all of us because it's the only way to get it." He glared at me; I didn't say anything out of guilt. "Right?" I sighed "Yes Trinin your right." Trinin let out a long sigh. "Fine do it." He got up and walked off.  
  
"Thank you Trinin." I got up and walked back thinking over the subject the whole time. "One of the big reason's Trinin won was because of his friends. So... I'll reincarnate them. As well as his enemies they were just as crucial to his development as his friends." AO went to go about his task of such a massive reincarnation. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review! 


	2. Author's notes

On another site I posted this story I was told that they didn't know who several of the gods in FR are. So this is just to clarify. So this is a small piece on AO and a list of the gods.  
  
AO - The father of gods  
  
Commonly acknowledged by many as fact is the belief that AO is father to the gods. Beyond this little is known about him, although there is much speculation and many theories about his origins, few claim to know anything for certain.  
  
Perhaps the most popular theory is that he was the first. Before everything there was AO and his was the only existance. Out of his consciousness there became the recognition of self and the concept of un-self and this concept he explored through an eternity. At the conclusion of his thoughts, AO created form to illustrate the concept. And with the creation of form he created space; the space not inhabited by the form and the space between forms. And thus AO came upon the concept of movement, from the placing of one form as it changed in its relation to another. With movement came the illustration of the eternities that passed, each marked by the differences in relations between the forms that moved together and apart. And from out of the awareness of the movement of forms over time came the birth of Chron, the watcher, the measurement of eternity. AO became aware of this other, this second consciousness and he sought a way to distinguish it from himself and thus Chron came to be embodied by the will of AO. Time immeasurable passed and AO explored the possibilities inherant within his creations, the boundaries of his discovery. In time AO became curious and observing the limits of the reality he had realised, he desired to study others within its bounds. Thus is was that AO came to bring forth from creation his offspring; Rokoon, Tharandil and Bhaal.  
  
Another theory, held to be heretical by many, is that the ancestors of the gods are the much feared Old Ones. According to this theory AO is the offspring of the being many fear even to name, whose face is no face, but a mass of tentacles, whose breath carries the perfume of death: the Lord of the Past and of the Future, of all that lies beyond Death. AO took on the mantle of Lord of the Present and rose to become more powerful than his ancestors. His pride in his hideous appearance chose others, similarly mutilated by fate with whom to mate. The offspring of these copulations were his children; Rokoon, Tharandil and Bhaal.  
  
Greater Powers  
  
Akadia - Elemental Air, Movement, Speed, Flying creatures  
  
Chauntea - Agriculture  
  
Cyric - Murder, Lies, Deception, Illusion, Intrigue, Treachery, Disasters  
  
Grumbar - Elemental Earth, Solidity, Changelessness, Oaths  
  
Istishia - Elemental Water, Purification through Cleansing, Wetness  
  
Kelemvor - The Dead, Cemetaries  
  
Kossuth - Elemental Fire, Purification through Fire  
  
Lathander - Spring, Dawn, Birth, Renewal, Creativity, Youth, Vitality, Self- Perfection, Athletics  
  
Mystra - Magic  
  
Oghma - Knowledge, Invention, Inspiration, Bards  
  
Shar - Darkness, Night, Loss, Forgetfulness, Caverns, Dungeons  
  
Silvanus - Nature, Druids  
  
Sune - Beauty, Love , Passion  
  
Talos - Storms, Destruction  
  
Tempus - War, Battle  
  
Tyr - Justice  
  
Intermediate Powers  
  
Beshaba - Mischief, Misfortune, Bad Luck, Accidents  
  
Gond - Artifice, Craft, Construction, Smithwork  
  
Helm - Guardians, Protection  
  
Ilmater - Endurance, Suffering, Martyrdom, Perseverance  
  
Iyachtu Xvim - Strife, Tyranny, Hatred, Malice, Fear  
  
Mielikki - Forest, Rangers, Dryads, Autumn  
  
Selune - Moon, Stars, Navigation  
  
Tymora - Good Fortune, Skill, Adventurers  
  
Umberlee - Oceans, Currents, Waves, Sea Winds  
  
Lesser Powers  
  
Auril - Cold, Winter  
  
Azuth - Mages, Energy  
  
Deneir - Glyphs, Images, Literature, Art  
  
Eilistraee - Song, Dance, Swordwork, Hunting  
  
Eldath - Peace, Pools, Springs, Waterfalls, Druid Groves  
  
Hoar - Revenge and Retribution  
  
Lliira - Joy, Happiness, Dance, Festivals, Freedom, Liberty and from Waukeen - Trade, Money, Wealth  
  
Loviatar - Pain, Hurt, Torture  
  
Malar - Hunters, Marauding Beasts, Bloodlust  
  
Mask - Thieves, Shadows  
  
Milil - Poetry, Song, Eloquence  
  
Red Knight - Planning, Strategy, Tactics  
  
Shaundakul - Travel, Exploration, Miners, Caravans, Wind  
  
Talona - Disease, Poison  
  
Torm - Duty, Loyalty, Obedience, Paladins  
  
Valkur - Sailing, Seas, Dolphins  
  
Demipowers  
  
Bombadil - Wine, Brewing, Vinyards  
  
Finder - Growth, Rot, Rebirth, Change, Renewal in Music and Art  
  
Gargauth - Outcasts, Betrayal  
  
Gwaeron Windstrom - Tracking, Woodland Signs, Rangers  
  
Jergal - CareTaker of Hades, Scribe of the dammed.  
  
Orcus - The Undead  
  
Savras - Divination, Oracles, Prophecy, Truth  
  
Sharess - Hedonism, Lust, Sensual Fulfilment, Excess  
  
Shiallia - High Forest, Animals  
  
Siamorphe - Rulership, Kingship, Nobles  
  
Tchazzar - Chessentea  
  
Dead Powers  
  
Amaunator - Bureacracy, Contracts, Law, Order, The Sun, Rulership. (Died of neglect)  
  
Bane - Strife, Hatred, Tyranny (Killed by Torm)  
  
Bhaal - Death, Especially violent or ritual death. (Killed by Cyric and Mask)  
  
Earthmother - Moonshae Isles (Killed by Bhaal)  
  
Garagos - War (Killed by Tempus)  
  
Ibrundul - Caverns, Dungeons, The Underdark, Skulks (Killed by Shar)  
  
Leira - Deception, Illusion (Killed by Cyric amd Mask)  
  
Moander - Rotting death, Decay, Corruption (Killed by Finder)  
  
Myrkul - The Dead, Wasting, Decay, Corruption, Parasites, Old Age (Killed by Mystra)  
  
Orcus - The Undead (Killed by Kiaransalee)  
  
Waukeen - Trade, Money, Wealth (Missing, Imprisoned by Graz'zt) 


End file.
